


It Should Have Been You

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss what happened between her and Eddie Van Blundht. Things are revealed.literally.





	It Should Have Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

It Should Have Been You (NC-17, MSR)

## It Should Have Been You (NC-17, MSR)

### by Cybill Xfilesopus

> Title: It Should Have Been You  
>  Authors: Cybill & Xfilesopus  
>  Rating: NC-17  
>  Category: MSR, PWP; Smut Biscuit  
>  Spoilers: Post-Ep for Small Potatoes  
>  Disclaimer: If we owned them, they would never make it out of bed to investigate.   
>  Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss what happened between her and Eddie Van Blundht. Things are revealed...literally.   
>  Feedback: Feedback will provide us with fuel to finish our novel! You can contact us at Beta Thanks: We beta'd this ourselves...not a very wise decision...so we take full credit for the many grammatical errors that lie within.   
>  Authors Notes: Located at the bottom.   
>  Website: Our fanfic website is coming VERY soon. However, you can find an excellent sound reference at www.xfilesopus.com. 
> 
> Now on with the smut...er, show. Naw, we meant smut! <grin>
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Mulder I don't think you need me to tell you that   
> you're not a loser." God I'm so embarrassed. He's   
> hardly looking at me.
> 
> "But I'm no Eddie Van Blundht either, am I?" I'm going to hold my tongue. Pretend it doesn't exist. Pretend he...wait a minute? What is trying to say? 
> 
> We walk outside of the police station and get into yet another rented Taurus. He's not looking at me, trying very hard to avoid direct eye contact actually. I lightly put my hand on his forearm. "Mulder, what did you mean back there, in the station? 
> 
> He continues to avoid looking at me. He shakes his head a bit, "I'm just saying I'm no Eddie Van Blundht, that's all." 
> 
> "Well of course you're not, Mulder. There's no comparison. Why would you want to be?" I'm focused on his face hoping he'll look at me. He's probably remembering when he broke into my apartment. Oh God. How could I have let my guard down? 
> 
> "I don't want to be him. I didn't say I want to be him." The man is talking in circles. Great. He finally looks over at me. His eyes are telling a different story, there almost remorseful. 
> 
> "Then what do you want Mulder. You seem...I don't know...you seem upset. What is it?" I doubt I want to know, but he's my friend and I don't like seeing him like this. 
> 
> His voice raises a notch above the normal volume and holds a hint of irritation. "It's just that I when I try to have a real conversation with you, you blow me off. Eddie's around for one day and you're all over him." 
> 
> "Excuse me. All over him! Did we investigate the same person? The man with a TAIL for crying out loud. What the hell are you talking about because somehow I think I missed something?" How dare he! I turn more fully in the car's seat to give my supreme defensive pose. He looks over and is not at all deterred by my positioning. 
> 
> "How many times have I been over to your place, Scully?" We arrive at the hotel parking lot. He none so gently drives the car into the parking spot in front of our rooms. "Sat on your couch?" He stops the car. Pulls the keys out of the ignition and unbuckles his seatbelt. I do the same. "Never once did you do to me what you were going to do with him" and then he's out of the car, slamming his door in my face. I jump quickly out of the car, slamming the door, hoping to slow down his progress. He doesn't look back. 
> 
> He gets to his room first, opens the door and tries to close it without letting me enter. I use my petite size to slide by him before he's able. He turns around walking away from me. 
> 
> "What was I going to do with him, Mulder that I haven't done with you?" I'm fuming. "Enlighten me would you?" I spat sarcastically. 
> 
> "You know what you were doing as well as I do." He's being condescending. He has no right to treat me this way. I move close to him. 
> 
> "Oh I do, do I? If I remember correctly, I was having a drink with my best friend, and it turned out that I wasn't. That I..." he looks away and I insert myself directly into his vision, standing close enough to touch him. "That I, under the effects of a few glasses of wine was found to be in a very compromising position. Now you tell me, what exactly I was about to do." 
> 
> He looks directly into my eyes, and the skin of his face seems utterly pale, like he's going to be sick. "You were kissing him" he accuses. 
> 
> "I was not kissing him!" He looks at me as if I'm lying. "Mulder, I did not kiss him. You came in before it happened." This is what his problem is? 
> 
> His head tilts to the side, "don't try to deny it, Scully. I know what I saw." He doesn't believe me. 
> 
> "Mulder, what is it you think you saw? Because I'm not lying to you." I put my hand to the side of his check forcing him to make eye contact as I reassure him. "I would never lie to you." 
> 
> He looks at me and takes a moment to consider what I said. I wait looking into his eyes, never wavering even for a second. This is important I can feel it. "You didn't kiss him?" I sigh and move my hand from his cheek, letting it drop to my side. 
> 
> "No Mulder, I didn't kiss him." I choose my next words wisely. "I would have never kissed Eddie Van Blundht." Oh God, I should have said something else. He's going to pounce on that. 
> 
> "You wouldn't?" His eyebrows narrow and his voice rises. "Then why were you hovering over him like that?" I'm thinking back. It was he who made the first move not me. "It sure looked like you were doing something. You had music playing and a fire lit." He looks at me searchingly, "Scully, if you weren't planning on kissing him, what were you planning to do?" 
> 
> "Mulder, you keep saying HIM." I'm so frustrated I can hardly speak. "I wasn't the one who made the first move. It was you!" I point a finger at him punctuation the "you" of my statement. "I wasn't doing anything. We were talking, we had wine." I move away and start pacing the room, taking my mind back to that day. "You suggested that we light a fire, I grabbed some more wine from the fridge, and some cheese and crackers to snack on." I remember exactly now. I look over at him. His mouth is open a bit and he looks as if he's been awestruck. I continue with my rant. "We sat on the couch, you refilled my wine, we discussed my prom and some other things. You were saying how you would like to go back and change some things in the past, I asked you what and that's when it happened." I look over at him and he's clenching and unclentching his fists. "You, Mulder, were going to kiss me" I say with finality. 
> 
> "I didn't do those things, say those things. Van Bludht did" he says with venom in his tone and clenched teeth. 
> 
> "But I thought it was you, Mulder." We are at a stale mate. I'm trying hard not to let him see me cry. This is what it has deteriorated to. "It doesn't matter," I mumble as I walk to the connecting door. "We have a flight to catch in the morning" I say as I'm about to turn the handle. 
> 
> "You thought it was me?" His voice is a whisper as I turn the knob and open the door a small amount. I turn around and look him directly in the eyes. 
> 
> "Yeah, Mulder, I did." My voice seems small, even to me. "I had no reason to think it wasn't, but thinking back, I guess there were things that maybe...had I not had my judgment impaired, I would of thought were out of place. Namely, you were trying to kiss me. That was pretty out of place. I wasn't exactly paying attention to the bells and whistles there, now was I?" I need to get out of here. I have embarrassed myself enough this evening. 
> 
> "I'm sorry, Scully." He moves a few feet closer to me and stops. 
> 
> "Sorry for what?" What could he possibly be sorry for? Arguing with me, slamming the door in my face, being condescending. 
> 
> "I'm sorry I've never asked you about your prom" he says. 
> 
> "My prom? You're not making any sense Mulder." Where is he going with this? 
> 
> "I'm sorry that it wasn't me that night, because I wish I was." He turns his head from my gaze. "I wanted to be the one discussing events of our pasts over wine. I would love to spend time with you, without an X-File being the reason." His shoulders slump and I take the few steps over to him, forcing him too look at me. He does, and then his next statement floors me. "I want to be the one to do that to you." 
> 
> He tries to look away but I won't let him. I have to know what exactly he wants to do to me. I give him a look that I hope conveys my need for explanation. He continues, "I want to kiss you, Scully. I want to be the only one to kiss you." 
> 
> His words are said with conviction, I can't back down. I don't want to. "Then kiss me," I challenge. The room is immediately charged with energy. 
> 
> He looks at my lips, I lick them unintentionally. A chain reaction has started that can only end in a kiss. He surprises me, though. Instead of leaning in and kissing me, he simultaneously grabs my hip with his right hand and the back of my neck with his left hand. He brings me closer to his body, leaving an inch of space between us, not pressuring me to go further than I want go. I automatically move my body flush against his, giving him the confirmation he needs. He moans softly. I melt instantaneously. 
> 
> He tips my head back slowly; the thumb of the hand holding me by the neck skims the side of my cheek in a slow caress. That touch alone sends shivers down my spine. He's looking into my eyes. I'm panting slightly, trying hard to contain my desire for him. His mouth draws near mine; I can feel his breath on my lips and then a feather light touch of his lips slightly pressure mine. 
> 
> I inhale deeply and wind my arms around his neck. My fingers entwine in his hair and I bring his face closer to mine, quickly pressing my lips harder onto his. His lips moving over mine feels like silk. I've never felt anything softer or more inviting. It's time. I open my mouth to him. He doesn't waste any time and slides his tongue in to mate with mine. Slow and deep. Soft, and then possessive. Mulder consumes me with his kiss. 
> 
> The kiss turns fierce and before I know it, I'm flat on my back, clawing at Mulder's dress shirt. I desperately need to touch him, skin too skin. Mulder's mouth makes its way down my neck as I reach my goal of removing his shirt from his pants. His hands have already unbuttoned my top. Maybe it was ripped opened, I can't recall. I just know his large warm hands are cupping my breasts and his mouth is following his hand's lead. He doesn't bother unclasping my bra from behind, too much trouble. I'm so thankful for his quick mind. He slips the lacey fabric covering my right breast down, exposing it to the elements for a brief second before his mouth latches onto my nipple. 
> 
> Pleasure. I feel absolutely nothing but his incessant mouth. He's taking what he wants from me and I'm giving myself to him willingly. He moves over to the right breast, savagely biting my nipple through the fabric. I grip his head and arch my back into his ministrations begging for more. His hand comes up and plays with the opposite breast. He cups it in his palm and lightly tugs at the tip with his fingers. I cry out, moaning loudly. 
> 
> He unbuttons my slacks as he kisses his way down my stomach. All of the nerves in my body are very aware of his every move. When my white lace panties are exposed, he lays an open mouth kiss over my center. I moan, letting him know how much he affects me. He takes a minute to kiss me through the lace covering my sex, dampening it further. "Later" he says reverently as he bestows one more hot breathed kiss where I want him most. He finally succeeds in removing my pants. 
> 
> "Now you." I speak the first words spoken since we kissed. He stands and moves his hands to his belt buckle making quick work of removing it. He does the same with unbuttoning and removing his pants. I can't be still any longer. I lean up and slide my hands into his boxers removing them slowly, as if I'm opening a gift. He is a gift, my gift. I slide them down his legs, his erection bobs enticingly in front of my face. I lean my head forward and kiss the tip, ready to give him one hell of a blow job when he stops me. He puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me away from him. I look up into his eyes concerned. He leans me back onto the bed and kisses me. 
> 
> His face is hovering over mine, our breaths mingling. I open my legs to him and he settles his body inbetween them. "We have time for that later." His hand comes up and caresses the edge of my face. His fingers trace my lips and move up, over my cheekbone, ending with his hand holding the back of my neck. "Right now, I just need to be with you." 
> 
> I nod my head in understanding. God, this man is everything to me. I bring his face to mine for a deep kiss. He chooses that moment to nudge my entrance with his erection. He slides his fingers down between my legs, I open further to him. He presses just the tip of his length into me as his fingers swirl around my clit. My hips arch off the bed effectively pressing him all the way into me. 
> 
> We both lay completely still adjusting to the feeling of being one. He's whispering into my ear. "Perfect Scully. You're perfect. I love you." he says reverently. He draws his hips back then slowly moves into me in one long thrust. I'm beyond coherent thought. All I know is the feeling of his body moving over mine and my body accepting the sweet torture. Pleasure and pain mix after long unused muscles become acquainted with his. 
> 
> He slides his hands down my body stopping on each side of my thighs. He grips them tightly and brings them high around his waist. His thrust change angles within me and I'm flying, soaring high. After a few moments, I come to and his hand is making its way between us. I haven't been loved like this in a long time. Actually, I've never been loved like this. His selflessness is unbelievable. I kiss his jaw, nipping and sucking on his skin until I reach his ear. I proceed to nibble lightly which seems to drive him a little wilder. 
> 
> "Let go Mulder, just let go?" I whisper to him. 
> 
> He lifts his head up, his hips are driving into me wildly, "with you" he says. I'm about to shake my head and let him know that I've never been multiorgasmic when his roaming hand finds its target. 
> 
> "Oh God, Mulder" His pelvis is crushing his fingers to my already over-sensitized clit. They provide the exact pressure needed to push me over the edge again. His thrusts become erratic and as hit the peak of my orgasm, he has reached his. 
> 
> "Scccccuuuuuullllllyyyyyyy" he cries out and his thrusts slow and come to a halt. We are panting in each others ears. He grips me behind the back and turns over so that I'm lying on top of him, our lower bodies never having lost contact. 
> 
> We lay there still, aside from our hands lightly caressing each others overheated skin "Well, I know why we haven't kissed before tonight" I confide. 
> 
> He squeezes me tight, hugging me against him humming contently. "Why's that?" I lift my head and look into his eyes, opening my heart and soul to him. 
> 
> "Because one kiss isn't nearly enough." I seal my sentiment with a long sweet kiss. 
> 
> End 
> 
> Authors Notes: 
> 
> Cybill: For all of you that made it through to the end, thank you. We hope you enjoyed it. This was written in a moment of a much needed break from our upcoming novel Crisis of Conscious. If you liked this, keep a look out for that story within the next month. To my partner in all things fanfic, it was a pleasure. On to our next adventure... 
> 
> Xfilesopus: I'm so excited. This is my first posted fan fiction. I've been saying I'm a fan fic writer for four months (ever since Cybill told me I was). Now I'm telling the truth when I say it. Cybill, thank you for watching this episode with me. It helped us get our mojo back.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Cybill Xfilesopus


End file.
